1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaster for beverage containers that is also operative to open several different types of beverage containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coasters for beverage containers have long been used to protect table surfaces by preventing condensation or spills from coming in contact with the table surface. Also, many multi-purpose tools for opening a plurality of different containers have been developed. The patents in this area make evident the many attempts to create such a tool that is practical, convenient, and neat in appearance.
Previous U.S. patents disclosing devices which feature the combination of different container opening tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,894, 4,373,223, 4,642,827, 4,667,544, 4,463,631, 4,412,464, and 4,409,863. The devices disclosed in these patents range from large multi-purpose tools to key chains and lighter cases that are combined with can and bottle opening tools.